


A Love as Big as The Forest

by Fox_Sister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Cabin Fic, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fall is hot, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Rope Bondage, Spanking, TROS who?, Tree Sex, Voyeurism, nature is sexy, no betas we die like men, who hasn't fucked in front of their best friends?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Sister/pseuds/Fox_Sister
Summary: Rey loves her new boyfriend, Ben, but she isn't sure her best friends even like him. To win them over, Rey suggests a weekend getaway where she can show them all just how much Rey and Ben love each other.Or:Rey is a closet exhibitionist, and when it comes out her quiet weekend away with friends turns very sexy.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Love as Big as The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> And I make my triumphant fanfiction return with some absolute filth. 
> 
> Not many notes, but here are some small ones:
> 
> -This fic was initially much more ambitious, but I realized I can't write three simultaneous relationships and keep it short. As such, the Poe/Finn/Rose relationship is somewhat background for now. 
> 
> -I guess in my utopia everyone is kinky and goes to sex parties? If you share this vision, keep reading. 
> 
> -This is an AU but for relevant character development stuff TRoS didn't happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -There might be more plot in part two...maybe.

“Sweetheart,” Ben murmurs against her forehead “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Rey isn’t really occupied by whether the idea is “good” or not. All she knows is she’s been wet since she saw Ben fix the sink at the cabin she and her friends are renting for the long weekend. He had the sleeves of his flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows and that serious, determined look he gets when he’s tying her up or fucking her deeply. He bit his lip, and twisted a wrench while Poe stood by “helping.” Rey watched from the couch, not standing a goddamned chance. 

Finn had leaned over to her midway “Damn, ok I can see what turns you on about this guy.”

He had no idea. 

So no, Rey isn’t thinking when she comes up behind Ben as he’s washing the last of the dishes, after Poe, Finn and Rose have gone to bed. She isn’t thinking when she slides her hands around his hips and down the front of his jeans. And she definitely isn’t thinking when she presses her forehead between Ben’s massive shoulder blades as she carefully unzips him. 

Ben turns around, hands still dripping with soapy water as Rey leans up to nuzzle into the base of his neck. 

“Not that I’m unhappy about what’s happening,” Rey could feel Ben’s throat vibrate under her lips as he spoke in a low voice “but sweetheart, your friends are just upstairs. 

Rey doesn’t admit it, but the thought, the threat of exposure, actually makes her wetter. 

“They’re asleep,” Rey says as she slips a hand under his dark tshirt and follows the faint trail of hair down his belly “and I’ve been waiting since we left New York.”  
Her hand finally finds his hard cock, and Rey smiles at Ben’s intake of breath as she curls her fingers around the shaft, skin soft like velvet. 

“Please,” Rey whines into Ben’s neck as she starts to gently pump him. She stands up on her tip toes and nips at his ear. His hands tighten around her hips, and Rey can feel his control begin to wane. “I’ve been good, haven’t I?”

She presses her thumb against his tip, and Ben growls. “Good, you’ve been so good, Rey.”

That’s all she needs. Rey pulls Ben’s jeans past his hips and begins to kiss her way down his chest. She settles on her knees in between his legs and finally pulls him out of his underwear. His dick bobs in front of her, and Rey’s mouth begins to water.

“Rey,” Ben looks down at her, his pupils wide. “I might also point out that our bedroom is just upstairs as well. We should-” He cuts himself off, obviously not wanting to stop either. His hand is already curling and tightening in Rey’s hair, and his breath is becoming shallow.

“Should what?” Rey loves teasing Ben, loves that he gives her a safe place to act stupid, to be bratty and spoiled when so much of her life has been defined by always having to be smart and self-sacrificing. “Wait even longer?” She flicks her tongue up his cock and a pained noise escapes Ben’s throat. 

Apparently that’s all it takes. Ben’s resolve crumbles and Rey feels him guide her head up to him. Rey wastes no time, wrapping her lips around his tip and letting her tongue twist down the vein that ran up his length. She reaches up one hand to rub his balls under the fabric of his underwear, while her other hand slides into her own leggings as she begins touching herself. 

“Oh my god, Rey.” Ben looks down at her with something close to wonder. “So good, so good for me.” 

Rey tries to time the movement of her tongue with the movement of her hand. She’s never come at the same time as Ben, but she’s determined to and once Rey sets her mind on something it’s impossible to stop her. 

She moans around his length as her own clit is growing more and more sensitive. The vibration from her lips must feel wonderful because Ben bites his lower lip to swallow a groan. “Rey,” He whispers her name reverently, and as more precome leaks out Rey can feel herself getting wetter and oh god, she’s going to do it this time, she’s going to make them both come. 

“Rey...Rey!” Ben jolts, but not in a way that feels pleasurable, so Rey pulls her head back, fingers still working at her clit. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Ben is already stuffing himself back into his pants and he’s not looking at Rey, but something to his right. 

“Rey, stop, its-” But before he can finish Rey hears another voice in the room. 

“Woah!” Poe says, not three feet from where Rey is kneeling, and Rey’s blood runs cold as she realizes what’s happening. 

“Oh my god. Ohmygod.” She tears the hand out of her pants and feels herself turn red. She can see Poe now, but can’t bring herself to look at him, instead hiding her face behind Ben’s calf. 

“Hey no worries, guys.” Poe laughs and looks away. “I just didn’t know it was going to be that kind of getaway, you know?”

Ben doesn’t say anything but Rey can feel how still he is. 

“Poe,” she peeks out eventually to say “I’m so, so sorry.” 

But Poe doesn’t seem bothered in the slightest. If anything, he seems to think the whole thing is amusing. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, you don’t have to apologize.” He laughs and turns to walk back upstairs. “I can grab a glass of water in the bathroom. Have fun, you guys.” 

It takes Rey a second to compose herself. Her heart is still racing, and her face is hot and red from embarrassment, but there’s something else that she doesn’t dare to even think about-she’s wetter than she’s ever been. 

Slowly, Rey gets to her feet to face Ben, whose dark, unwavering eyes sear into her. “Ben,” she whispers “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this.”

Thankfully, Ben huffs out a laugh “It’s ok, Rey, seriously.”

“Yeah?” She frowns, but Ben leans forward and kisses her forehead, and it makes the tension inside Rey’s belly ease just a bit. 

“Yeah. I think it’s kind of funny, actually.”

Now it’s Rey’s turn to laugh as she leans against her boyfriend’s wide chest. “It is.” She sighs “Ok, we can go now.”

Ben’s hands wrap around her shoulders “Go where, sweetheart?” There’s a smirk in his voice, a devilish tease Rey is all too familiar with at this point. 

“Um, upstairs? To bed?”

“Oh, Rey, I’m not done with you yet.” 

Rey takes a sharp intake of breath when she realizes what he’s saying, and smiles as he slowly pushes her back down on her knees. 

-

Rey wants her friends to like her new boyfriend. She knows it’s a tall order since all she could do was complain about her arrogant coworker the first few months they worked together, but her friends didn’t see the subtle ways he changed over time. 

They didn’t watch his gaze turn from annoyance, to acceptance, to admiration. They didn’t see the way he started picking up her coffee order without asking, didn’t notice the way he began backing her up at important meetings. They weren’t in the room the day he cursed out their boss, Snoke, for being an ass to her and quit in solidarity with Rey being fired. And they definitely weren’t in the room when they fucked for the first time that same night, couldn’t know how Ben had touched parts of her heart and body she didn’t even know existed before then. She had told them about (most) of those things, but seeing is believing. 

So Rey is hoping a long weekend away will finally let them see why she’s so crazy about Ben Solo. Finn said he and Poe needed the break anyway, that Rose had some vacation time off, and that they had always wanted to see New England in the Fall. When Rey mentioned that Ben had a car, that was all it took to seal the deal. 

She was over the moon, ecstatic. Rey spent a whole week picking out the best hiking outfits, the cutest underwear. She poured over Google Maps to find the nearest trails, restaurants, and farmer’s markets near where they would be staying. The cabin was small, but not too small, and was deep in the mountains of Vermont next to a literal freaking waterfall. It was perfect, there was no way Finn, Rose, and Poe wouldn’t fall just as in love with Ben as Rey was. 

And then she went and sucked him off in the kitchen on the first night. 

-

Rey normally loves to sleep in with Ben. She loves waking up to him tangled around her like a koala, loves how warm he is, especially on cold mornings like this. Most especially, she loves kissing Ben awake until he pulls her on top of him and fucks up into her until they both collapse back into sleep. 

But this morning, Rey is too mortified to enjoy even small pleasures. She fucked up, and now Poe and Ben are going to be too embarrassed to even look at each other all weekend, let alone get along. 

So with Ben still sleeping, Rey throws on a sweatshirt and flannel pants, takes one last look at the way his eyelashes look resting on his cheek, and goes downstairs to make coffee. 

There’s a little pot with some complementary pre-ground coffee sitting next to the fridge. Rey starts up the machine and takes a mug with a moose on it out of the cabinet above. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Even inside she can smell the forest floor and rotting leaves outside. Above the noise of the coffee maker Rey can hear the waterfall and river outside. As Rey takes the warm mug in her hands she sighs and tries to tell herself that this can still be a good weekend. 

She wanders out of the kitchen and opens the sliding door on the far side of the living room that opens up to a deck, only to see that Poe has already beaten her. 

“Morning,” He says, raising his own mug to her “You an early riser too?”

Rey has half a mind to run back inside, but she reminds herself that this is the same Poe that gets drunk and sings Stevie Nicks at the top of his lungs, the same Poe that wanted her to like him so much when he started dating her best friend, Finn, that he bought her an entire case of Krispy Kreme Doughnuts. Poe was a good guy, no matter how embarrassed Rey felt around him right now. 

“Normally no,” Rey says and settles into the chair next to him. It’s beautiful out, the early morning beams of light making the already yellow trees somehow more golden. 

“Still feeling embarrassed after last night?”

Rey sips her coffee and tries to play it cool. “No,” She fails. “I mean, a little, yeah. I’m really sorry about that.”

He waves a hand “Please, it’s really not a big deal.”

“See you say that,” Poe laughs at that, and suddenly Rey is laughing too. She can see why Finn fell so hard for him, Poe has a magical power that makes everyone around him feel good. “You say that, but that’s never happened to me before. Not exactly the best first impression of our relationship.”

Poe cocks his head to the side at that. “See, I disagree.”

“Really?” Rey curls on the big chair. 

“Yeah. You obviously like him a lot, enough to potentially show it to everyone.” He sips his coffee and takes a look out over the stream below “You said you’ve never had anyone walk in on you?”

Rey shakes her head. 

“Have you ever had sex around other people? Like, in the same room as other people?” He says it all so calmly, like he’s asking her which states she’s visited. 

“No,” Rey says, pressing her hands into the moose mug “No, I haven’t.” 

Poe pauses and examines her expression, perhaps seeing if he’s pushing too much. “But you’ve wanted to.” It’s not a question. Maybe Poe really does have magic powers, or at least access to her search history. 

Rey considers lying, considers laughing and moving on with the very vanilla weekend she had planned, but she doesn’t. Sex used to be something she was so awkward about, something she never really used to enjoy, or at least never let herself enjoy. Being able to have a conversation about sex, in a normal, casual way, feels new, intiguing. “I’ve wanted to.” Poe looks at her, and Rey continues “I guess it’s a voyeurism thing? Or maybe an exobitionist thing? I don’t know, but the idea has intrigued me for awhile.”

Poe nods and sips his coffee. “You know those parties Finn and I go to?” 

Oh, she does. She remembers when Poe had first started Finn to them and she had hounded him for details later. Sex parties were something Rey thought only existed in ancient Rome or overrated TV shows, until Finn started going and a whole new world opened up to him. Suddenly, the Finn she knew in college who was too shy to ask someone out was fucking total strangers, sometimes sever a night, and trying things Rey had never even heard of before. It was amazing, the confidence and happiness it seemed to give Finn over the past few years, and Rey always felt a little ashamed at herself that she never bucked up the confidence to go with. 

She could say all that, but instead Rey just nods “You mean where you both met Rose?”

“Exactly.” Rose was Finn’s girlfriend, but not Poe’s. They had started going out about a year ago, after Finn and Poe and moved in together, and somehow the whole thing just worked. Poe would brush it off, saying he wasn’t into women, and that he was too old to have multiple partners, and that Finn was enough of a handful anyway, but Rey could always see that it came from a real place of love. Poe and Finn really loved each other, so much they could afford to share some with others. Rey envied it a little, the ability to feel love so abundantly, but Rey knew she was selfish, that the moment she opened herself up to loving Ben she knew she wanted to horde that feeling for herself alone. 

Poe continues “Well, I know we planned on making this a relaxing vacation, but I think Finn and Rose would be ok if we wanted to have a little more fun.” He glances at Rey. “That is, if you and Ben would be down with that.”

Rey blinks “You mean like, have an orgy?” The word sounds strange coming out of her mouth, a forgin tongue. 

He chuckles “I wasn’t thinking that, exactly, unless you’d like to. I was more thinking it might be nice to pretend bedroom walls don’t exist this weekend.” Poe sips his coffee “If the urge strikes us, we should take it. If we want to show off in front of one another, we should do that.”

Rey can’t believe what she’s hearing right now. “You’re serious about this?”

“Only if you want to. I’m sure Finn and Rose will be interested.” 

The moose mug is warm between Rey’s hands, it reminds her that she’s still on earth and not in some dream. “It’s a big step. I’ve never done something like this before.Can I just be honest for a sec?”

“I don’t want you to be anything but.”

Rey bites her lip “I wanted this weekend because I wanted to show Ben off to all of you. I know we all hated him when we first met, but I wanted to show you all just how amazing he really is. I don’t want this to get in the way of that.”

Poe smiles and god, he really is handsome. “Rey, I’m sure how much he loves you must be pretty obvious when he’s fucking you.” 

She has to smile at that because yes, it really is. 

“Can I tell you why I’m so confident proposing what I’m proposing?” Poe asks, leaning forward in his chair. 

“Because you’re very handsome and confident?” 

“Speak for yourself, sister.” Poe smiles and gnaws on his lower lip. “I’m sure he doesn’t remember this, but a few years ago, right before I met Finn saw Ben at one of those parties.” 

Rey feels her jaw go slack “Really? You’re sure?”

Poe nods “I couldn’t believe it when I finally met him, but you don’t forget seeing someone tie like that. We didn’t hook up or even talk, but I watched him tie this woman up for a whole hour, didn’t even think about fucking any of the guys there.” He laughs “I’m gay and I couldn’t take my eyes off this woman and the guy ting her up. It was just too beautiful.”

A shudder passes through Rey involuntarily at Poe’s words, and the memory of rope coiling over her own skin the night before they left on this trip. Rey knows exactly what Poe means. 

“So it’s part selfishness on my part because I want to see that again, and partly because I just want to have a good time this weekend, and I think Ben might be agreeable to the idea.” 

Rey smiles. “I think this sounds like a good idea. I’ll ask Ben about it.”

Before she can say anything else, the door slides open and Ben steps out onto the porch. “Ask me what?”

-

They decide to go for a walk in the woods surrounding the cabin, following the stream through mossy earth and turning trees. 

“So you like the idea?” Rey asks, kicking a rock into the stream. 

“If you do.” He glances down at her “I’m very into it, but I know it’s a big step and that these are your friends.”

“I think,” Rey starts to speak, but cuts herself off.

“Yes?”

She takes a breath. “I think I like the idea of showing you off, of being shown off.”

Ben smiles down at her, he always looks like he’s smiling despite himself, and wraps his hand around hers. “Well that’s a nice complement.”

“I mean it!” Rey kisses his forearm as their pace on the path slows. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mention those parties to you sooner.” Ben says, expression serious again. “I knew kink was new to you, and I didn’t want to overwhelm you or make you think you had to do a bunch of stuff just to please me.”

“I appreciate that,” Rey says, coming to a stop to face him “but I want this. I want to show my friends how much I love you.”

This time his smile is deeper. Ben always says he hates his smile, but Rey doesn’t know how that’s possible, to her his smile is the first rays of dawn. He reaches up a massive hand and tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, sliding his thumb down to cup her chin. “I didn’t know I had an exobitionist on my hands.”

“I think you bring it out in me.” She leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. 

When they finally break apart Rey looks at the forest around them, their cabin just barely visible in the distance. “It’s so beautiful here.” She says, walking around Ben to look at the foliage. “I guess I see why you like hiking so much.” Just off the path, there’s a big, ancient looking maple tree with smooth, grey bark and red leaves. Rey walks up to it in awe. 

“Wow,” she murmurs, and wraps her arms as far around the trunk as she can.

Ben laughs “What are you doing?”

“I’m hugging a tree, what does it look like I’m doing?” Rey gives the maple a kiss, and can hear Ben chuckling to himself as he walks to the other side of the trunk. 

“So cute,” He says, and she can feel a hand incircle hers “you like this tree, Rey?” There’s something mischievous in his voice.

“Love it.” She says “Might just leave you for her.” 

“That would be a shame.” Ben’s hand leaves hers, and Rey thinks he’s about to give the tree a hug himself, when she feels the familiar sensation of rope sliding over her wrist. Before she can do anything, Ben has tied a simple knot to one wrist and is already starting on the other one. “Well, if you love this tree so much, no reason you shouldn’t get closer.” 

He slides a finger under the rope, testing it’s tightness. Apparently satisfied with his work, Ben walks around and stands behind Rey. His hands cover her hips as he leans forward, pressing his mouth against Rey’s neck and god, she can already feel herself getting wet. 

“How does that rope feel, sweetheart?” Ben whispers into her ear, and Rey swears there’s something about the tenor of his voice that always goes straight to her cunt.

“Good,” She manages to choke out “so good.”

He sucks at the delicate skin on her neck, ensuring a bruise for later. “Good. You didn’t think I’d leave all my favorite toys back in the city this weekend, did you?” Ben’s hands have begun to stray, while his weight presses Rey into the cold wood of the tree. He slides his hands around her ass, then circles them up her thighs to rub Rey through the denim of her pants. 

She lets out a whine and Ben begins to slowly undo her jeans. “You’re beautiful like this, Rey.” he slips one of his massive hands down and begins to circle her clit, while his other hand keeps Rey pinned still. Another whine leaves her at his touch. It’s not enough, and he knows it. “Already so wet for me. What a good girl you are.” Ben lets a finger slide inside her and Rey sighs at the temporary relief it brings. It’s not enough, but she knows he’ll fill her up soon enough, he always does. 

Just as he is building up a rhythm, Ben steps back and removes his hand. Before Rey can protest, he’s pulling her jeans and underwear all the way down, exposing her ass to the cool Fall air. 

Ben palms her with both of his hands, inspecting her ass like a painter inspecting a blank canvass. “The bruises I gave you last week are almost all faded.” He says in a low voice. “We’ll have to do something about that.” Without warning, Ben slaps one of his massive hands against Rey’s ass, making her cry out against the tree. 

“Come now, Rey, I know you’re stronger than that.” He gives her another slap, and another, alternating now in speed and side so that Rey can’t anticipate where the blows will come next, or how hard they will be. She holds back her cries as much as she can, but finally Ben lands a particularly hard smack and she lets out a scream that echoes through the nearby woods.

Ben pauses to rub out the welts forming on Rey’s bottom, causing her to moan in relief. Her boyfriend steps up behind her, caging her legs between his own as he leans down to kiss her on the top of her head. “Very good, sweetheart.” He hums, and brings a hand up to tighten around her windpipe.

Rey chokes and calmly breathes through her nose. The slight lack of oxygen always makes her feel light in the best way possible. Then, through the haze overtaking her brain, Rey hears footsteps in the forest, and tries to pull back from the tree. 

Ben presses Rey back in place and leans down to her ear again “Didn’t you say you wanted your friends to watch?”

“Who...Who is it?” She says her words against the tree, marvling slightly at the way it has grown warm under her skin. 

“Does it matter?” Rey can’t see Ben’s face but she can feel him smile, feels his grip on her tighten slightly “Come now, let’s show your friends how well you can count.” 

He lets go of her neck and takes a step back, lowering his left hand to Rey’s lower back, studying her in place, while his right grips her ass. “Five blows, each side. Can you count for me, us, Rey?”

Rey nods against the grey bark “Yes,”

“Good girl.” Without further ado, Ben lands a smack to Rey’s right cheek. 

“One.” It wasn’t that hard, but Rey knew Ben was going to build intensity until she could hardly speak. 

Another, “Two,” now two in quick succession “threefour.” Rey moans into the tree, pulling at her restraints as the pain begins to build. Finally, the last strike “Five.” 

Ben immediately rubs the spot he had concentrated on. “Very good, Rey.” He reaches between her legs to rub at her, prepare her for what is coming next and oh god, oh shit, she’s really about to be fucked against a tree in front of her friends. 

“Jesus, Rey, so wet already.” Ben steps to the side and rubs her left cheek with his left hand, his right still circling her clit. “Alright, count again.” 

This side is faster, presumably because Ben is also getting impatient and wants to fuck her sooner rather than later. On the final blow, Rey lets out an absolutely embarrassing wail, quickly swallowed by Ben’s fingers beginning to pump her. 

He kisses her again, all up and down her neck “You did a great job, Rey. So strong, so beautiful like this.” 

“T-thank you,” She’s been reduced to a quivering, fragile thing, but somehow he always built her back up with his words. There’s such an obvious admiration in his voice at the end of a scene, and Rey feels her heart swell with pride. Something else fills her, too. Ben’s fingers haven’t stopped moving, and with the adrenaline rushing through her now, it’s only a matter of time before she’s put over the edge. 

She gasps and tries to say something, but the words come out all wrong. “What’s that, sweetheart?” Ben says into her temple, his fingers picking up the pace. “Did you need something?”

Her orgasm crashes over her and Rey finds herself letting out the most undignified sound against the tree, her body shaking against the ropes that bound her. “I came,” She manages to whisper, eventually.

“I can tell.” Ben kisses her hair again before he pulls back. “I’m going to fuck you now, Rey.” She hears the clatter of Ben’s belt coming undone and his jeans unzipping. Before she has time to prepare, Rey feels Ben shoving himself, hot and weighty, inside her. 

She sighs at the release, the sudden, unrelenting feeling of fullness that comes over her. Ben reaches up to grab at her tits through her sweater with one hand as he starts moving, nuzzling into her neck and sucking at the tender flesh there. 

It’s the sense of release, of letting go, that Rey loves about sex with Ben. The way her whole body rocks when he fucks up into her, the way he overwhelms her physically, the feeling of freedom that comes from being tied down, held, in place. He shifts his hips slightly, hitting that spot inside her and Rey lets out a moan as she remembers she likes that part about sex, too.

Through the haze that surrounds her as Ben picks up his pace, Rey remembers that someone, somewhere, is definitely watching them. Can see how vulnerable, how submissive she is right now, being fucked against a tree. The thought makes Rey even wetter, and as Ben begins to moan and grunt above her, she hopes whoever is watching can also see how good she feels, how in love she is. 

“Rey,” Ben says, steading himself against the tree as his hips begin to jerk. He reaches down with his over hand to rub her clit as he comes inside her, moaning into her hair. 

“Holy shit.” He says after they have stopped. 

“Holy shit.” Rey repeats back with a laugh. 

Rey hears Ben shuffle behind her, putting his pants back on before reaching down and pulling Rey’s back up. He walks around the maple and undoes her ties, giving both her hands a kiss and a rub after. 

When he walks back around Ben has stars in his eyes. He pulls her close to him and Rey lets herself slouch into his arms, exhaustion beginning to hit her.  
“How are you feeling?” He asks, petting her hair. 

“Really good,” She hums into his chest “really tired.” 

“Here, let’s sit down.” Ben gestures to a nearby log that Rey all but collapses on. As soon as she looks up, she sees Rose in the distance, eyes wide, a smile showing through her open mouth. 

“Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @_foxsister


End file.
